


Caretaker!Sweden x AB!Reader-Calm After the Storm

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: You saw a toy that you wanted but when you were told no Papa Sweden had to punish you for throwing a tantrum





	Caretaker!Sweden x AB!Reader-Calm After the Storm

You were staying at your Papa Sweden's house playing with some toys that he has made for you in his shed which made him smile as he ruffles your hair playfully while he goes to the kitchen to make some lunch   
  
"You want me to put the TV on for you?" he asked as he turns on the TV and you nodded happily to see <your favorite show> is on "I'll be in the kitchen making some lunch so let me know if you need anything"  
  
"Okay Papa" you said happily watching <your favorite show> while  cuddling <your favorite plushie> and soon a commercial came out for a new toy that is coming out that you run over to the kitchen with excitement that you tug on the Swede's apron vigorously   
  
"Papa Papa Papa"  
  
"Yes my Little one?"  
  
"Come on you gotta see this" you said as you drag him back to the living room to show him the commercial "I want that toy Papa. So can I get it pleeeeeeeeaaaasssseee?"  
  
Sweden adjusts his properly and sees the toy that you wanted   
  
"Well not right now but maybe later once you had your lunch and nap"  
  
"Not later I want it NOW!!"  
  
"<your name> you know that after your nap we will go later." said Sweden as he begins to sound more stern   
  
"It'll be gone if we go later so can we go now!" you said assuring him "Plus we can go out to eat too"  
  
"No we're having lunch here so we will go out later and that's it! End of discussion." said Sweden as he heads back to the kitchen. You really hate being told no but you still telling him that you really want it  
  
"But Papa...." you said whining   
  
"I said it once and I'll say it again not now!" he said sounding a bit angrier "If you keep this up I'll have to put you in time out."  
  
Your eyes are filling up with tears and that you begin to throw yourself on the ground throwing the biggest tantrum you ever had probably the last time you had it is when you were a child as Sweden tries to get you to calm down you begin to hit him a couple of times even knocking his glasses off of face while he was looking for them which you soon realize that you have really pushed his buttons   
  
"Well I had enough of this!" he said as he picks you up and takes you to a part of the house of the part where a spot is labeled "The Naughty Corner" and has you placed on there "Now <your name> you will stay here for 10 minutes to think about what you did if you budge out of this spot you'll be over my lap for a spanking. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
You nod while your cries were soon reduced to a few whimpers while he sets the timer for 10 minutes and soon leaves for the kitchen. While there you began to worry if you really gone too far for a new toy that you want and you really did hurt him especially when knocking his glasses off so your whimpers became soft sobs while you were in the Naughty Corner.   
  
Once the 10 minutes were up Sweden soon comes back to see you and there you turn around to see him you begin to run over to him crying while hugging him  
  
"I'm sorry Papa I really am! I shouldn't-"   
  
Sweden lightly puts his fingers over your lips  
  
"Apology accepted so do you promise Papa not to do it again?"  
  
You nod while sniffling and hug him some more. Once things have calmed down you two began to have lunch and then you got to play for a while until it was time for your nap. After being tucked in you cuddle your plushie tightly  
  
"Hey Papa..." you said softly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have been thinking that I don't want the toy now but can I get it instead for my birthday or Christmas?"   
  
"Of course you can. Now get some sleep and we can go out for some ice cream in a while. How does that sound?"  
  
"Yes!" you replied happily until you began to fall asleep "I love you Papa."  
  
"I love you too <your name> and sweet dreams." said Sweden as he leaves the Nursery 


End file.
